The Hunter and the Hunted
by LovelyhumanVixen
Summary: Luna and Razor had sucessfully escaped the clutches of Hunter. Now hiding in a old mine shaft a few days after, Luna and Razor find peace among eachother. They thought they obtained lasting peace after Razor supposedly killed Hunter on the ship. But what happens when a ghost from the near past returns with the thirst for revenge? Sequel to Chatrooms, Not so safe.


_The Hunter and the Hunted_

**Ek! It's finally done! Here comes the first chapter!**

**Chapter 1**

_My lungs burned as my muscles ached from the long run. He had cornered me again this time against the back of our cave. His glittering yellow eyes burned with hatred as he let out a predatory snarl towards me. I flinched back but still unable to move or run away from him. It seemed as if I was frozen to the spot. Fear struck through my very core of my being as he took a small pole out of a pouch on his hip._

"_Kitty, come here little pauk-de kitty." He churred as he made a patting motion on his knees as if he was calling me to him. I shot a glare at him and he merely laughed at me as he raised his weapon. Both of the blades glittered brightly in the moonlight as he swung it to his side. I stared wide eyed at the double bladed staff and gulped dryly. "No... No... You're dead..." I couldn't help but whisper as he took a few steps towards me. I was still rooted to my spot from the overwhelming fear that had taken over me. He was making a strange purring sound that seemed to come from his chest. My gaze slipped from the blade to his face and I heard the purr break into a dark growl. _

_His hand tightened around the staff and he growled, "I can not be killed Ooman." I flinched visibly as he raised the staff above his head. "You shall be the greatest prize of all..." He swung down and..._

My eyes flew open as a soft cry escaped my lips. My heart was still beating rapidly as if I had really ran and cold sweat had broken all over my body. I took a few deep breaths in order to calm myself down a bit. "It was just a dream..." I whispered as I fell back into my nest with a soft crackling sound.

It had been a few days since I was taken away from that horrible ship and the now dead Hunter. Razor had taken me to an abandoned mineshaft to hide out until he was sure there was no more of them. He said I was safe as long as I stay with him in the cave. The first day was calm and peaceful in my little home but on the second day I was getting worried. I was worried that my parents were looking for me by now because of the mess that was left in my room.

I slowly got up from my nest and flashed a gaze towards a sleeping Razor. He was curled up in a tight ball with his head resting on his tail. His chest rose and fell with his breaths as he peacefully slept on, unaware of his mate's dreams. I couldn't help but feel a smile tug at my lips as I watched his feet kick out slightly as he slept.

With a soft goodbye to the Xeno I walked out of the smaller cave into the main mine shaft where sunlight was filtering in. I flinched back even at the low light and blinked my eyes a few times in order to get used to the brightness. I stretched my arms above my head popping a few joints and then headed off out of the cave.

I exited the main cave entrance and found myself surrounded by sheer cliffs and a rock wall on all sides. Razor didn't play around with safety at all, he was usually just went overboard at times. He told me that he would protect me like he would protect his queen and it scared me slightly at first being alone like this. It always felt like when I was alone, that I was being watched by someone and it certainly wasn't Razor.

I breathed in the morning air and sighed heavily as I made my way towards the path that led up towards the forest. I made sure that my steps were quiet so that I wouldn't wake up Razor and blow my cover. I really wanted to bathe alone without him watching me. It still felt awkward being around him naked even if I screwed him.

*Crunch* *Crunch* *Crunch*

I paused at the foot of the cliff path and looked upwards shivering slightly. I could've sworn I heard someone walking along the top. But when I looked to see if there was no one was there. I shook my head clearing it of the thoughts that surfaced and threatened to take over my rationalization. '_It was probably just a deer or something...'_ I rationalized as I began heading up the thin path, crossing my arms over my chest.

I slowly made my way up the path being careful about where I put my feet. The path was thin and very steep so tripping or a missed step was out of the question for me. I kept a hand on the rock wall in order to steady myself along it. "Come on Luna you can do it..." I muttered to myself as I dared to look down at the twenty foot drop.

After about ten minutes of slowly scaling the cliff path I made it to the edge of the forest. Looking around for a few moments, to see if Razor had found out about my escape, I noticed some strange looking holes in the ground near the beginning of the tree line. Inching forward a bit I examined the deep grooves in the ground. I noticed how they looked like snake tracks but at the same time were too large for any snake to make.

I knelt down and carefully ran a hand over them. I quickly pulled my hand back when I made contact with a sticky red substance and gasped. "Oh... God..." I turned my hand over to reveal the blood that stained my finger tips. My stomach lurched at the sight of the crimson goo and I immediately stumbled back away from the tracks.

My heart pounded quickly against my rib cage as wild thoughts flew through my mind. The most common one was of Hunter killing someone here and dragging them off to eat them. My stomach lurched again and I cover my mouth with a gag as I almost threw up.

I froze when I heard a loud crash near by and closed my eyes tightly as I fear ran rapid. There was a loud hiss and then something nudged me in the shoulder. I gritted my teeth waiting for the killing blow but instead of receiving one I felt another gentle nudge.

'_Are you okay?' _I relaxed when I heard Razor's voice and opened my eyes to see him standing on all fours in front of me. He had his head tilted to the side as his deadly tail flicked side to side like a thinking cat. '_Razor saw mate gone and smelt fear... Did mate get hurt?'_ He inquired as he nudged the hand that was covered in blood. I smiled weakly at the gentle alien and got to my feet. "Yes Razor, no need to worry... Um... Did you do that?" I asked unsurely as I pointed towards the grooves in the ground. Razor turned around and bent his head down towards the tracks hissing lightly at them. After a few moments he got onto his hind legs and looked towards the trees hissing louder. '_Smells like deer. Razor heard and smelt wolves when mate was eating.'_ He explained as he returned to all fours before looking at me. I relaxed greatly at this and I sighed towards the xeno. "Thank god..." I muttered turning away from the albino and began to walk towards the forest.

A loud hiss stopped me in my tracks and I felt something snake around my waist. I looked down frowning to see that Razor had wrapped his tail around me. I looked over my shoulder glaring towards the xeno who had stood up onto his hind legs. '_Mate stay with Razor.' _He stated simply as he tugged hard causing me to fall on my ass. I groaned angrily as pain shot through my butt and quickly grabbed the asshole's tail. "Hey! Watch it buddy!" I snapped as I tried to tug the annoying appendix off of me. I heard a low hiss escape the beast and the tail came unraveled from my waist.

I immediately jumped to my feet and turned on him giving my own growl. He suddenly got onto all fours and sank to the ground hissing lowly. My left eye twitched at this and I gave a frustrated groan. He did that when he tried to "mate" with me in my sleep. I figured it was his way of saying sorry but it totally ticked me off for some reason. I watched as he crawled forward on his belly and rested his head on my feet. "Quit that!" I snapped angrily as I jumped away from him quickly.

He let out a low whining hiss and pressed himself submissively closer to the ground. I glared at him and spun around on my heels. "Don't follow me..." I growled at him before stalking off angrily into the forest. '_Luna...'_ I heard him whine but I ignored him completely and continued to make my way deeper into the forest.

_**Hunter (Small bit from his P.O.V.)**_

I chuffed as I watched my little female shout at the beast and then stomped off into the forest. I quickly switched my mask to heat vision as soon as she disappeared into the brush. The vision of her warm form flickered within my mask and I got ready to chase after her but I stopped quickly. The albino Kande Amedha was sniffing intently towards my tree as low hissing noises escaped his throat.

I bunched my muscles and slowly reached for my staff just in case he decided to take a look. Eliminating the Kande Amedha would greatly raise my chances of catching my little kitty. I switched my mask to echo location to keep track of the damn Xeno as he slowly began stalking around.

He first stopped at the edge of the cliff and began to scrap at the edge, almost digging at it. I kept my gaze on him watching as he went through strange un-kande amedha actions. He stopped scratching at the edge of the cliff and sat down on his haunches with a huff. He then began sniffing again, letting out another low hiss. Then he just sat there for what seem like an eternity before getting up again and turning around. He gave a few more sniffs and quickly darted off into the forest without warning. I grunted in annoyance at this and quickly turned on my cloaking device before going after him.

The kande amedha ran at a pretty steady pace considering how long his bounds were. The speed he traveled at kept me at a hard run in order to keep up with him. I jumped lightly over a fallen log and hit the dirt hard in order to keep up with the white streak ahead. I could pick up with my sensitive hearing the loud pants and hisses of my quarry. Suddenly he disappeared into some bushes and I growled to myself as a loud screams echoed around me.

_**Luna**_

I left Razor to stew over the fact he had pissed me off once again. I was absolutely ticked off by the fact he tried to pull that freaking pity act on me! I will not be swayed by a freaking monster that looks like... Well... I have no idea what it looks like but still! I WILL NOT BE SWAYED!

I stopped at a rather large tree and leaned my back against it huffing softly. I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths to calm my nerves. "Come on Luna, get a grip. Don't let him tick you off..." I muttered to myself as I took few more breaths in order to calm my stormy thoughts. I slid down to the ground and brought my knees up to my chest in a gentle sigh. "What am I going to do with him?" I muttered into my knees as I looked blankly out into the forest. '_What am I going to do with Razor? He can't keep me down there forever! I know he is making sure I am safe... But still, my mom is probably worried sick!' _I thought as a troubled expression came over my face, wrinkling my nose into almost a snarling look. I couldn't help but think of my poor mother who is probably frantic that her daughter is missing off the face of the earth.

Another heavy sigh escaped me and I closed my eyes in thought. I began to feel slightly drowsy as I continued to sit there thinking. '_Now how am I going to convince Razor it's safe for me to return home? I can't stay... I can't... I can't... I-'_

I fell asleep to the sound of my own thoughts echoing in my mind. At first there was nothing but darkness. No dreams. No images.

_But suddenly there was a brilliant flash and I was standing on the plateau that overlooked a river about fifty feet down. The wind blew my hair wildly around my face obscuring my view of the drop below. I heard thunder clash above me after another blinding flash of light. The wind began to pick up even more almost sweeping me off of my feet. I stumbled back a bit to avoid falling off the edge of the plateau. _

"_Kitten..."_

_I froze when I heard my name faintly over the roar of the storm. _

"_Kitten, come here..."_

"_No..." I wished horrified when the voice came directly behind me. _

"_Kitten, come here... To me..."_

_Now the voice was a bit louder than before almost close enough to be directly behind. I whirled around to face whoever was talking but no one was there. I exhaled the breath I was holding and crossed my arms over my chest. "No one is there Luna... Your hearing things and that's fine..." I muttered to myself hoping to get control over my rapidly beating heart. Rain began to pour down from the raging sky and quickly soaked through my thin shirt. I shivered against the cold water and looked around for a shelter._

"_Kitten..."_

"_HOLY SH-" I spun around with a rather loud squeak when my name was hissed right into my ear. I panted quietly as I saw no one was there but the empty edge. "Okay, now this is freaking weird... I must be finally losing it..." I whispered to myself in a shaky voice that was filled with apparent fear. Suddenly I felt something warm and big wrap around my waist as warm billows of air blew into the back of my neck._

"_Kitten... You are the greatest prize of all..." I felt a warm hand run up towards my chest and gently cupped my breast. "A prize I will gladly take..." _

"AHHHHHHH!" I jolted awake at the sound of something heavy landing beside. I heard a breathy hiss in my ear and I screamed loudly, thinking it was _him. _I quickly scrambled away from the body next to me breathing heavily. "NO! NO! YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed as I screwed my eyes closed so I couldn't see the horrid Yautja. Something nudged my leg and I squeaked loudly scrambling back again.

'_Luna?'_ I heard Razor's voice echo in my mind and I peeked open an eye to see the white Xeno sitting next to me with his head tilted to the side. "Oh, It's you." I said relieved that it was Hunter back from the dead to kill me. Razor flicked his tail side to side as he continued to stare at me. I grumbled something under my breath and quickly got to my feet, glaring as I did. "I thought I said leave me alone." Razor lowered his head in submission and let out a shaky hiss. '_Razor smelled mate's fear. Thought mate was in trouble...'_ He said quietly in my mind as he continued to be submissive towards me. I let out an irritated sigh and leaned down to stroke his smooth head. "It's all right Razor, I was just having a bad dream.." He let out a soft his and pressed his head firmly against my hand. '_Razor glad then...'_ I smiled weakly at him before taking my hand off of his head.

I looked around for a few moments surveying my location before turning back to Razor. "Let's go ho... me?" I froze up when I saw the air shimmer just past the closest trees. My heart began to beat quickly as the shimmer began taking the form of a humanoid creature that was at least seven feet tall. Razor let out a high pitched screech and spun around to see what I was looking at. '_Luna, stay back.'_ He snarled into my mind as he raised up onto his hind legs with his teeth bared at the shimmering shape. I began to take steps back as the solid form of my worst nightmares appeared in front of us.

"Oh god... Please... God no..." I breathlessly said as fear struck my very core. Razor's screeching grew louder as he took steps forward when I took steps back. "No, you're dead! YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!" I screamed as I saw Hunter, alive and in the flesh. His mandibles up turned into a Yautja smile as he examined me with molten yellow eyes. "Hello again Kitten." He purred, ignoring the fact that Razor was about to tear him to shreds.

My worst nightmare had come true. Hunter was alive.

End of Chapter

**Here is the first chapter of the sequel to **_**Chat Rooms, Not so safe**_**. Feedback, good or bad, is always appreciated. I sure do hope you'll enjoy the story because it'll be MUCH longer than the last. I finally got off my butt and finished the rest of this chapter! Maybe the second one will come quicker than the last.**

**Hunter: *Leaning against the wall next to my computer* And oomans will grow wings and talons, then take over Yaut...**

**That was a rather long and idiotic sentence.**

**Hunter: So? I'm a pauk-de hot Yautja, I don't think the readers care. All I have to do is stand here and look like a pauk-de badass.**

***Facepalm* Ugggg... You have the biggest ego ever.**

**Hunter: *Grabs shirt and drags away into another room* Lets see how big my "ego" really is.**

**AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO THE AUTHOR! NOOOOOOOOOO! *Loud banging noises then a scream* NOOOOOOOOOO! Wait!**

**Hunter:*Comes out of room with scratches all over his face* Ooman has really long nails... *He wipes the green blood off of his face***

***Comes out looking rather bedraggled* Never again... *Stumbles overs to bed and passes out***

**Razor: *Sitting on bed with a Xeno grin* '**_**Razor will say good bye now. Thanks for reading mistress' story! Good bye!'**_


End file.
